


Lets Do Dinner

by James_Harris_Writinghouse



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Harris_Writinghouse/pseuds/James_Harris_Writinghouse
Summary: Simon takes Baz on a date.





	Lets Do Dinner

**Simon**

I'm running, I don't know how I got here but I'm running through the Wavering Wood as fast as my legs can carry me. I'm not sure why but I can't seem to get my wings to open they're just stuck, then it hits me … or rather I hit it. My foot gets tangled in a tree root and I fall hard tumbling down a steep drop, I can feel it in the air, the dry suck and I realize what I’m running from, myself.

 

At once my eyes fly open and I can just barely make out the hardwood floor of my room pressed up against my face. Technically it's Mr. and Mrs.Bunce’s floor and guest bedroom but they have been kind enough to let me stay here while the investigation into the mages death is underway. It's hard to believe that it's been a little over two months since the mage died, since the humdrum, since I lost my magic, and ... Ebb. I can barely remember that night it's all a blur but what I can remember constantly floods my dreams, my psychologist says that I have PTSD and these “night terrors” are a symptom of the trauma.

 

It’s not all bad, it's also been a little over two months since Baz and me… well since we kissed and it's only gotten better. We haven't had to much be with each other since he started up with classes again. No time actually, we've been able to text a fair amount, once Mrs. bunce took over as Watford's headmistress she lifted the ban on mobiles. However, he has a holiday weekend at the end of the week and he's coming to London so we can spend it together.

 

**Baz**

Classes have certainly become less interesting without Snow in the picture, it's not particularly that I’ve stopped thinking about him but more than without us constantly bickering I have more room to study. That being said I miss him, I find myself waking up in the middle of the night thinking he's there with me only to realize he isn't. Often when these situations arise the only thing I can do to calm myself down is to move to his bed, I just lay there and smell him, in these twilight moments of the night it’s almost like he's there with me.

 

That's not every night and it's not all bad,  most days are actually quite good, Snow and I text when we can and we're spending this weekend together and I have to say that I am actually really excited to have some quiet time with him. The last time I saw him was just after the whole thing with the mage went down and well prior to that we didn't really know what we were. It’ll be nice to just relax with him and stay in, get to know each other as boyfriends, not as enemies.

 

**Simon**

I’ve got it all planned out, first we’ll go to Bocconcino for a romantic Italian dinner, then a nice calm walk in Hyde Park and the well finish it off by going back the Bunce’s for a movie in my room.

**...**

 

**Baz**

I still can't quite believe this, I can't believe that Simon fucking Snow is actually my boyfriend, it's very surreal and a little unnerving in all honesty. Don’t get me wrong I love it … I love Simon Snow so much but that same powerful emotion that I feel for him terrifies me to no end.

 

I’m so excited for this weekend, I miss him and the idea of being near him again practically sends electricity through my whole body. I’m excited but even now as I'm packing my bag I still hear that little voice in the back of my head “ _He’s not interested in you. He met someone else. This is a trap”_. The thoughts are manageable but they're still there and I can't seem to shake this uncomfortable energy about. Oh well, I have to set those thoughts aside, I’m all packed for the weekend and it’s time to go, don’t want to leave snow hanging.

 

**...**

 

**Simon**

Penny and I are sitting at the kitchen counter and she's completely grilling me on how the night is going to go and what I have planned for Baz and me.

 

“Crowly Penny, I thought that I wasn't supposed to be on trial until the investigation has concluded,” I say the look of mild indignation seeping across the face.

 

“I'm sorry Simon I just want to be sure that you don't defile my parents guest bedroom, you know my aunt Hyfa stays there when she comes on holiday. Just think of aunt Hyfa if Baz and you get all frisky tonight,” she says and I can feel the color rising in my cheeks.

 

“Fuck Penelope!” It’s true I have thought about Baz and me in many shall we say compromising situations but never hear, and not while Penny is nearby.

 

Penny opens her mouth like she's going to say something but just then she's interrupted by a knock at the door that followed by the doorbell. Thank Crowley for that, I spring off the stool I’m sitting on and run to the door. I know it him before I even open the door. Baz.

  
  
  


**Baz**

He's there He's right fucking there and I just I can't help myself, I'm awestruck by the beautiful man standing in front of me wearing his dopey grin, bronze curls falling down his forehead, and I …  kiss him.

 

**Simon**

He catches me off guard, at first I tense up and my hands are pinned between myself and Baz but then I relax and give in to the kiss. God, it feels good, still strange but good, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, my boyfriend is kissing me.

 

**Penny**

Ok this is a little weird not going to lie, I mean baz is in my house … not only in my house but he’s kissing Simon … and Simon is kissing back. I guess I should be happy I mean this is the happiest I’ve seen Simon in a long time but it’s just going to take some getting used to. I clear my throat and it seems to bring them back to earth because the break apart, still in close proximity to one another but not inhaling each other anymore.

 

“I’ll leave you two to catch up. Simon, don’t forget ‘aunt Hyfa’.” I said flashing him a wicked grin. It really is nice to see him smile like that again.

 

**Simon**

“Well, are we ready to go?” I say to Bas, an excited smile split wide across my mouth.

 

“Go? Go where?” Says Baz with a mild despondency in his tone.

 

“Come on,” I say grabbing my jacket and leading Baz out the door down the drive to his car.

 

**Baz**

I knew it I knew this was a fucking trap, though something about this trap feels good, Snow is leading me to my car by my hand and his warm hand in mine feels unbelievably good. It's like the contact of his skin on mine is sending electricity through me, the last time I felt this good was when he let me use some of his magic earlier this year. It only just occurred to me that maybe that felt so good not because he was feeling magic into me but because I was just able to touch him, feel him in a way that wasn't antagonistic.

 

Once we get in the car I ask again “Where are we going, Snow?”

 

“Oh please call me Simon, You did before,” he says

 

“Where are we going …” the name catches on my tongue for a moment “Simon”

 

“Bocconcino, in Mayfair, dinner on me,” he says and I can tell he's feeling a bit more confident than usual, definitely more than he has the past few weeks.

 

**Simon**

When we get to the restaurant I can't help myself as soon as we're out of the car I grab Baz by the arm and bring him in for a hug. I miss this, I miss hugging him, kissing him, I miss the way the smell of his Fancy soap and aftershave cling to him like an aura. Once inside we make our way to the host and he has a waiter bring us to our table, if I'm being entirely truthful I feel a little out of place here. The restaurant is a bit higher revenue than I anticipated but I really want to impress Baz I’m sure his family has been to many functions and galas in venues more extravagant than this.

 

**Baz**

For some reason as soon as we sit down I feel my pules Quicken in my chest and I feel my palms become slightly sweaty, Crowley I’m nervous. The waiter hands us our menus and he and Snow immediately strike up a conversation.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment Snow…” I manage before…

 

“Simon” he playfully yet somewhat sternly interrupts.

 

“Simon, I’ll be back in a moment Simon” I  correct myself and wander off towards the bathroom. Once I'm there I give my hands a the wash and then splash some cool water on my face. This is ridiculous I’m on a date a real live proper date with Simon bloody Snow and I can’t get it up so to speak. I wash my hands again and then take some deep breaths to call myself if I spend too long in here Simon will begin to wonder.

 

I finally make my way back out to the table and, yep Simon is still there in all his tawny skinned glory. When I sit back down he looks curious and a slight bit concerned. Before he gets a chance however the waiter comes back and in the time it takes Simon to wave him off I've regained my composure.

 

**Simon**

“Are you okay?”I asked attempting to keep the concern in my tone at a minimum

 

“I’m fine, it was a long drive from Watford and I didn’t get a chance to you the bathroom at Penney’s. Thank you very much,” he responds idly sparing with me.

 

“Fair enough. How have you been? How are classes going?” I say trying to move into casual conversation. I hope he’s enjoying himself. I’ve missed him so much and I really want tonight to be about him.

 

**Baz**

Simon asks me all about how I’ve been getting on the past few weeks, I try to answer his questions as best I can but it's difficult because my head is still swimming. This is just so weird, it's not bad I'm actually enjoying myself more then I thought I was capable of. I Say something and he laughs, it's a high excited laugh and Crowly its like music to my ears, Snow really does look good when he smiles. Then I realize I'm laughing as well and I don't even remember what I said that initially set this shared experience off.

 

After some time or conversation lulls with the weight of the meal pulling down on us both and Simon grabs the check before I get a chance to look at what my total is.

 

“ Don’t worry about it?” he says smiling modestly.

 

“ Snow …” I say but as I do so he shoots me a warning look and I correct myself “Simon … I can't let you …”

 

“Baz shut up and take the offer.” he says at once snapping the billfold shut and clearly ending the conversation. I want to say more on the matter, I know that Simon doesn't have much money, I know that he hasn't been working, and I know that by the looks of the restaurant and our means this won't be exactly cheap. I take note in my head that I’ll just have to pay him back at some point down the road, Snow … Simon is stubborn after all and I don't think heal hear me out tonight.

 

**Simon**

After Baz and I leave Bocconcino we walk over to Hyde Park to take in the view of the park and the pond by moonlight. We don't talk much as we walk, his hand in mine, my fingers laced through his. At first, I think its an awkward silence you know, the kind that happens when you and the person you're with have just run out of things to say but I notice that that's not exactly the case. I can think of plenty of things I want to say and tell him this silence isn’t due to a lack because of a lack of subject matter but because right now there just isn't anything we need to say.

 

I guess that's kinda part of being with someone your really properly into, you become comfortable in the silence. I never felt that way with Agatha, she and I would talk and sure there were times that we were quiet but most of the time that was when we were making out and if not then, it was an awkward silence.

 

Eventually, baz and I get to our destination, a body of water that falls somewhere between the size of a large pond and a small lake named The Serpentine. I see a bench that looks out across the shimmering body and drag Baz over by our entwined hands. As soon as we sit down I can feel the gravity of his body next to me and I lean into it, I feel my head rest on his shoulder. Even though we're together and this is acceptable I can still feel my face flush, I can hear the steady thrum of my heartbeat reverberate off my eardrums.

 

**Baz**

Simons' head is on my shoulder, I mean his head is actually resting on my shoulder, it feels so good. I can feel the heat radiating off him and into my body and even were sitting side by side, shoulder to shoulder I want to be closer to him. He moves his head slightly and I think that now is my chance, since Simon and I kissed and then he left Watford I've become more emboldened. I turn to him and take his chin in my hand, I can tell he hasn't shaved since the last time I say him because there are a few stray hairs that brush against my palm, and I kiss him.

 

At first, its just a quick kiss but soon enough he and I are full on making out and I'm thrilled. as we kiss I can feel his young brush up against my teeth and gums acting as sentinels to the rest of my mouth and decide to grant him access. At first, it's slightly jarring to feel his tongue in my mouth but quickly I recognize I like the sensation.

 

Then I feel it, I don't break the kiss or even sho hesitation but Simon’s hand is definitely resting high in my thigh. My body acts on instinct to the newfound stimulus and if feel blood rush to … a particular extremity. I don't think that Simon can tell and I'm glad definite dark out so he doesn't see me flush. Then he does something I don't expect, his hand inches ever so slightly up my leg closer to my further growing predicament.

 

“Simon,” I say breaking the kiss and letting my head lilt down slightly.

 

“What is it Baz?” he says concern creeping out from every inch of his face.

 

“Well its just your hand, um …” I chuckle as the look of comprehension dons across his face, then he grabs it. Simon Snow grabs my now mostly erect crotch through my trousers and all I can do is manage a strained noise that's equal parts nervous energy and pure excitement.

 

**...**

 

**Simon**

When we get back to Penny’s I’m careful that we don't make to much noise, I don't want to wake the whole house up. Baz and I head upstairs and its so hard to keep my hands and lips off him but I hold back till we pass the threshold to my room and I turn to close the door. When I turn back Baz is sitting on my bed and he's just staring at me with his beautiful face. Baz pulls out his wand and spells **All You Need Is Love** , instantly the lights in the room dim and a string of romantic music begins to emanate from the air itself.

 

**Baz**

Simon’s standing there, he's just standing in the doorway and at first I think he’s having doubts but then he moves and it's so quick I actually jump slightly. He moves to the side of the bed opposite me and starts to take off his shoes. I climb over so that I can be closer to him and I place a few rough kisses on the exposed skin above his shoulder and along with his neck. Once his shoes and sox are off he directs his attention to me. Now we're kissing I mean proper kissing and he leans back so now we are horizontal on the bed me over him. I break the kiss and for a few minutes I just stare deeply into his blue eyes, I've never noticed how delicate the patterns in his iris look but they truly are startling.

 

“Simon how should we … well, how should we start thi - this?” I ask my voice ragged from lack of use.

 

“How ... about ... we ... start … like ... this.” he says unbuttoning my shirt and kissing the newly relinquished skin between each word.

 

**Simon**

Now I’m on top of Baz and he’s undoing my shirt, this honestly isn’t how I intended the night to go but I can't really say I'm unhappy with this course of events. Baz and I are making out and his leg comes up his knee lightly brushing my groin and I guess now it's my turn. I can tell that I’m bright red and when we break apart again Baz asks what's up; seemingly as a reflex I overt my gaze and look at my crotch.

 

“Simon get up.” he says and I get the move over so I'm laying down next to him. Baz flips himself so now he's pitched on all fours next to me and kisses me once more, then he places one hand on my chest and I can feel it moving. I can feel his hand, his skin lightly inching down my pecs, over my abdomen and tards the waistband of my now unbuttoned pants (not sure when that happened) all the while making me hyper-aware of the growing heat and weight in my lap.

 

“Is this okay?” he asks as his hand finally, almost painfully reaches my boxers now a small damp patch forming from my precum.

 

“Y-yah go for … do wh-t …” Crowley, I can't even for a coherent sentence.

 

“Hey,” he says drawing me in for another kiss “ just nod or shake your head, is this okay?”

 

I nod, yes.

 

**Baz**

I hover over Simon for a moment taking in the sight before me, I can make out the faint outline of his member through the tangle of fabric, _Jesus Snow boxers, really?_ I think. There is a slightly damp patch that I can make a fairly good assumption about and that entices me into action. I lower my head down to interacting level and allow myself to savor this, first by mouthing his semi-erect penis through the fabric. Simon gives a shutter at the contact and I'm sure to move up and down his length taking in the way his body smells, the subtle mixture of mild body odor and shower gel.

 

I pull his slacks off and discard them to the floor with a mildly frantic toss and then I maneuver myself so I'm sitting back on my haunches between his legs. I run one of my hands back up his torso taking in every sinew and muscle sheathed in skin beneath my fingertips. My other hand glides along his thigh and into his boxers through the opening of one leg, I cup his balls and allow myself to savor the feeling of them in my hand. I can feel the loose skin move as I apply gentle pressure to the organ, I may be a virgin but I have done a lot of reading and I know what feels good on a dick.

 

**Simon**

Fuck. This feels good, so good that I Actually am having difficulty thinking straight, Baz is doing this thing with his hand on my balls and it feels so so so unbelievably good. Both of his hands are at work the other one … the one not in my boxers has settled on my right nipple and its just rubbing, I can feel it getting sensitive and I love it. Then both hands leave their positions and he's holding himself over me again kissing me, his mouth is wetter than usual and then I realize that my boxers are wetter too. Baz must be enjoying himself as much as I am because his breath is shallow and his skin is flushing red.

 

“Can I go further, love?” he asks and just that sentence is almost enough to get me to cum right there.

 

“Y-yes” I manage and watch as he kisses, nips, and lick his way down my torso and abdomen all the way back to my boxers. I feel his hand slip beneath my waistband and wrap around my cock.

 

**Baz**

Simons cock feels really good in my hand, it's warm and definitely a modest size. I pull him out of his boxers and work him with my hand for a few minutes paying attends to his lips with my own. Then I dip back down and this time I take him into my mouth, I can feel him lerch, up slightly and I can tell that he won't be able to hold on for a long time.

 

**Simon**

Bazs mouth is warm and damp and it feels amazing. I wind my fingers through his hair and feel his head bob up and down over my throbbing member. His hair is longer than since I last saw him and I make a mental note to ask him about it later, I like him with longer hair. He picks up the pace and I can feel that he's also started to add a slight bit of suction.

 

“Baz,” I say and I can feel that familiar tense sensation deep in my pelvis.

 

“Baz, I - I love you. ” I say hardly realizing I've said it as I climax.

 

**Baz**

Simon cums in my mouth and I have to admit the sensation is a bit jarring but I definitely like it and want to do it again. I feel his cock pulse as the thick warm fluid fills my mouth, it tastes different than my own but even still I swallow his load in its entirety.

 

“Did you say you love me?” I ask after pulling off of him.

 

“Sorr..” I swallow his words with a kiss

 

“I love you too.” I say.

 

**Simon**

Now it's my turn, I grab Baz by the shoulders and roll over so I'm on top of him, I start kissing him hard and as I do so I grind my now once again erect cock against his crotch. I can feel his hard cock beneath his trousers and it spurs me on. I break our kiss and down to his waist, once there I undo his belt and unzip his pants. What I find surprises me, I figured Baz want a boxers guy but I never took him for one to go commando. I can see his cock glistening with precum and fuck it's big, taking him in hand I'm sure to pay it the attention it deserves. I stroke him slowly while I lick and kiss the head of his cock, with my free hand I stroke my own erection.

 

“Fuck Simon” Baz says his voice straining.

 

“Is this what you want?” I ask wanting desperately to go further.

 

“Yes Simon, please … I want …” his voice trails off as I resume sucking his erection. Then I get an idea, I place my arms under his knees and raise his legs up spreading him wide open. He seems to know where I'm going with this and juts his lower back towards me a bit more.

 

I take his cock in one hand and then I begin to explore his ass with my tongue and mouth, I lick up and down his hold and feel every crack and ripple beneath his skin. I time every stroke of my tongue with the movement of my hand and its apparent that Baz isn't going to last long. I can feel the energy building in him his body begins to tense and I peel his cock pump in my hand as the tight ring of muscle that's pressed up against my tongue contracts.

 

**Baz**

That took me completely by surprise, I didn't think that Simon would go straight for a rim job on honestly our first real date but I'm happy he does. He continues to work on my ass after I cum and it feels good, his slick warm tongue moving against my ass. Every time he moves it sends a shiver of euphoria up my spine and I can't get enough. After what feels like an eternity in a second Simon retreats from my as and licks the load from off my stomach.

 

Eventually, he comes up to me and kisses me one last time before we collapsed side by side. his front leaning into me arms splayed across my chest. We both succumb to sleep knowing that tonight two boys became one.

  


**THE END**


End file.
